Intimacies In the Dark
by liacin
Summary: Kurt and Blaine break into the Dalton teacher's lounge to help Kurt with an English assignment while enjoying some unexpected, darkened intimacies along the way. One-Shot. Reviews are appreciated!


I had definitely made a habit of staring at Kurt. It's not like I planned to or anything, but nonetheless I kept finding myself staring at him in class, or in the hall, or during Warbler practice... especially during Warbler practice. When he sang, he face light up with a gorgeous fiery expression, and the confidence he exuded made his face look even more appealing than usual. Sure, it was a pleasure to watch his delicate lips move and hear the gorgeous melodies escape, but it was more than that. Kurt came alive when he sang, and it was beautiful to witness.

I was busy staring at his lips one afternoon last week when he ran up to me with a mischievous look on his face. I looked up into his eyes quickly, hoping he hadn't caught me.

"Blaine.. I need to ask you a huge favor," he began, "I'm writing an article for English class on the differences between public and private school teachers, and I wanted to take a peek inside the teacher's lounge to see if I can find anything to aid in my research."

"But.. student's aren't allowed inside the teacher's lounge.. You know that." I responded, slightly confused.

"I know.. but that's what makes it exciting, right? Plus, it's for a good cause."

He was looking at me with the most heartbreakingly beautiful expression on his face, a perfect mixture of exuberance and deviousness, that I knew there was no way I could say no.

"Alright, but we've gotta go after hours so we don't get caught. They always leave the back window open, so we can climb through there tonight. You owe me, Hummel," I smiled at him, delighted by the happy expression that crossed his face as I agreed.

After dinner, when we knew the school would be empty, we drove to the parking lot in my car. Kurt had donned a ridiculously over-the-top all black outfit, complete with leather pants, a black turtleneck, and a black beanie. Despite the fact that his efforts seemed hardly necessary, I couldn't help but notice how deliciously sexy he looked in the ensemble.

"Jeez Double-Oh Seven, we're not breaking into a bank vault here," I teased him.

"Firstly, if I was Double-Oh Seven I would be wearing a black and white tuxedo. Secondly, do I ever need an excuse to create a killer outfit?" He responded with a gleeful expression.

We made our way across the parking lot and to the back of the school where the teacher's lounge was. We approached the window and gave it a slight push, praying it would be open. Sure enough, the window opened easily.

"After you, good sir," I spoke to Kurt.

He looked at me again, with the same mixture of exuberance and deviousness that had won me over before, and my heart began to beat a little faster. Kurt reached up and began climbing in the window, and in one swift and graceful movement he was safely on the other side inside of the dark teacher's lounge. I knew it was my turn, and feared that my awkward entrance through the window wouldn't be quite as graceful as Kurt's had been. Sure enough, as I was reaching my leg across the window sill preparing to step inside of the room, my foot slipped and I began to loose my balance. Seeing the clumsy mess that I was, Kurt ran over and attempted to help. I landed on top of him.

I huffed in awkwardness and was about to open my mouth to apologize and get off of him, when my body froze and my mind melted into a liquid jelly. The position we were in was so intimate and so, _**so**_ sexual. My body was pressed against his, and my face was so close to his that I could feel his warm breath against my skin. I could feel him touching every inch of me, his chest against my chest, his legs against my legs, his...gulp... crotch against mine. My mind raced with a complex assortment of thoughts that ranged from feelings of horror and embarrassment that I had just tackled him, to feelings that were slightly more... primal in nature. It was dark, so I could barely make out his expression, even though his face was only inches from my own. I looked into his eyes, trying to read him, to see if he was feeling what I was feeling, and he looked back at me with the same startled expression.

"So..so..sorry," I muttered, still laying on top of him, unable to regain feeling in my body.

"It's n..n..no problem," he mumbled, his warm breath sending shivers down my spine as it blew across my neck.

Finally, I remembered how to use my leg muscles, and I rolled over away from him, my heart starting to really hammer in my chest. It was silent for a while, both of us taking in the moment, before he finally spoke.

"Alright, mister, time to search for some juiciness that will help me get an A on my paper. You brought a flashlight, right?"

"Y..Yeah" I spoke, trying desperately to regain my composure.

We looked around the room in silence, our flashlights casting bright beams of light around the teacher's lounge as we searched for something intriguing. Truth be told, I didn't really know what I was supposed to be looking for, but considering the circumstances, I was finding it hard to really concentrate on anything. I was alone with Kurt, who was dressed to kill, in a dark, abandoned teacher's lounge. And I had just laid on top of him. Let's just say my mind wasn't exactly on the differences between public and private school teachers.

We had been looking for about 15 minutes when we heard a sound from outside the room.

"Shit! What was that?" I heard Kurt's voice from across the room.

"Must be the night janitor! Quick, turn out your light. Maybe the sound will go away and he won't see us."

We shut off our flashlights and stood frozen for what felt like forever. Unfortunately, the sound didn't go away, and we could feel the janitor's presence coming closer. We couldn't risk this.

"Quick, in here," I said in a panic, pointing to a tiny closet in the corner of the room. I realized that Kurt couldn't see me pointing because of the darkness, so I reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling him inside of the dark closet with me.

As soon as we entered the closet, I figured out how small it was, and realized that there was definitely not room for two people to be standing in here with the door closed. Not wanting to get caught, I pulled Kurt as close to me as possible and shut the closet door, praying that we hadn't made too much noise.

This was worse than the window incident. It was pitch black and I couldn't see a thing, so it was like my other senses were doing double duty. I could smell, hear, and feel everything. Kurt's body was pressed so tightly against mine that I could feel the warmth of his skin coming from beneath his black turtle neck. I could hear the sound of his heart beating, or maybe that was my own, which was pounding so loudly at this point that it was deafening me. We heard the door of the teacher's lounge click open, and heard the shuffling footsteps of the janitor enter the lounge. He must have clicked on a light outside, because the tiny closet we were in illuminated just slightly, beams of light shooting underneath and between the slats of the door. I looked into Kurt's eyes and he looked back into mine, an unspoken conversation flowing between us. The sexual tension was so thick at this point it could form its own country. Both of us just stood there, taking each other in, not daring to breathe, and praying that we didn't get caught.

Finally, the light from outside clicked off, there was some grumbling and shuffling, and the door to the teacher's lounge banged shut. We waited a few more minutes for the sounds to die down, and then we knew that we were alone, still in total darkness.

"Phew.. that was close. If we got caught in here, after school hours, we'd have gotten suspended for sure," he spoke in a hurried tone.

His breath tickled my cheek as he spoke, sending shivers down my entire body. I could feel him pulling away slightly, ready to exit the closet, and I couldn't bear the thought of him breaking the contact or ending the moment between us.

Suddenly I didn't care what the consequences were, or what would happen tomorrow, or what this could mean, or about any other rational thoughts that might have entered into my brain. All I knew was that I had to feel his lips against mine.

I couldn't see the expression on his face, so I had no idea how he would react, but I took a deep breath and reached my arm out, searching for his face. When my fingertips found the edge of his jawline, I ran my fingers across it and slowly moved my fingertips up to stroke his lower lip just slightly.

"Kurt..I..."

Before I knew it, my lips had tenderly pressed against his in a quick and delicate kiss. I pulled back just slightly, gauging his response. Dammit how I could have used some light at this particular moment!

Moments after my lips had left his, though, Kurt reached his arm across the darkness and pulled my face to his fiercely. Light wasn't necessary. Words weren't necessary. The earth could have disappeared and melted and I wouldn't have noticed. He pressed his lips against mine urgently, begging for more. My whole body was on fire as I felt his lips dance across mine tenderly, every inch of me waiting to ignite. I didn't know anything could feel this good. It was better than singing, better than theater, better than life. I wrapped my arms around his back and pulled him against me even tighter, feeling the contours of his body as they pressed against mine. I reached my hand up to the back of his neck and pulled off his beanie, digging my hands through his hair.

A small moan escaped his lips, causing them to part slightly. My whole body electrified as I felt his mouth open, and I tentatively danced my tongue around his lower lip, not wanting to move too quickly. I guess I wasn't moving quickly enough, for as soon as my tongue touched his lips, his tongue met mine with eager anticipation.

Our tongues began to dance and sway together, tangling up in one another and exploring the sensations that were so new between us. The feeling of his tongue against my lips and against my own tongue sent shivers through me and caused such an intense arousal that I knew Kurt would notice this time, my crotch pressed firmly against his. I don't think he minded, considering that he only deepened the kiss even further, plunging his tongue around my mouth with ferocity.

The kiss was raw, wet, and savage. At the same time, though, it was intimate, sweet, and emotional. I had imagined my first kiss with Kurt many times, but nothing compared to the real thing. It was like our bodies were meant for each other, our mouths created to explore one another.

After what seemed like an eternity of blissful kisses in the dark, I realized that we were still in school in the teacher's lounge, and that we couldn't stay in here forever. Reluctantly, I pulled my mouth from his and moved it over towards his ear.

"Kurt," I whispered into his ear, my lips brushing against them slightly as I spoke, "I'd love to make out with you all night in here, but we are still in the teacher's lounge, and we should probably get out of here before the janitor comes by again."

Kurt shivered as my lips touched his ear, and I felt his arousing response press against my own. If we weren't in the damn teacher's lounge, I would have pounced on him again.

Very reluctantly, I opened the closet door and walked into the teacher's lounge, still breathless and dizzy. He exited after me into the dim room. For a moment we just stood and stared at each other, trying to remember how to function like normal humans again. Maybe 30 seconds went by, or maybe 500 years. I couldn't really tell you. At some point, we left the teacher's lounge in dazzling silence and walked over to where my car was parked.

"Sorry that you didn't find anything interesting in the teacher's lounge for your assignment," I spoke to Kurt, feeling bad that we weren't able to find anything for his research.

"Are you kidding? Getting to make out with you instead? I'll take the B," Kurt responded with another devilish smile, causing me to loose all rationality again as I covered him with kisses once more.

My lips covered his swiftly and fervently, but suddenly he began to laugh, causing me to pull away just slightly.

"And what, my dear, is so funny at this particular moment?" I spoke to him between light, grazing kisses.

"Oh nothing," he spoke as he dragged his lips across my neck, "I just never thought I'd enjoy spending time back in the closet again."


End file.
